Light Up My World
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Soulmate!AU in which everything is black and white until you meet your Soulmate. Inspired by this post: : / apharthurkirklands . tumblr . com / post / 83699126169 / apharthurkirklands-au-where-everything-is-black ... Nothing but fluff :)


"Light Up My World"

Summary: Soulmate!AU in which everything is black and white until you meet your Soulmate. Inspired by this post: apharthurkirklands . tumblr post / 83699126169 / apharthurkirklands-au-where-everything-is-black

* * *

Kurt has always loved old movies. He loves the classicality of them, the way everyone seems to be so much more passionate about everything. He loves them all except for one little detail: many of them are in black and white. And when _everything _else around him is black and white, it can get a little depressing. Every since he was a baby, his world has been nothing but black and white and altogether dreary.

It happens to everyone, he knows, but it's still depressing. Especially when all of his friends are finding their Soulmates and he doesn't even know where in the world his Soulmate is.

It can be really discouraging at times.

However, sometimes he gets Glimpses and he feels hopeful. Sometimes, it's like his soul can sense something. It's in those moments where he thinks he must be close to his Soulmate. He's only ever had those moments a handful of times—waiting backstage at show choir competitions, standing in line at the Lima Bean, going to see a show at the revival theater—and each one has been glorious. Each time, he can just see the outlines of objects as they're meant to be, colorful and hopeful. And sometimes if he closes his eyes he can see Glimpses of colors that he can't name because he's never seen them before.

It's moments like that which make him yearn to meet his Soulmate even more, and yet they put him at ease because he knows it will happen soon.

During one of his semi-monthly sleepovers with Mercedes and Rachel, he catches himself thinking about his Soulmate. What will he be like? What color is his hair, his eyes? What does his voice sound like? Can he sing? Does he like music? (Of course he does; he's Kurt's Soulmate.) Is he short, tall? Is he skinny or buff?

Kurt sighs. He honestly doesn't care what he looks like. He knows he'll be perfectly imperfect in a way that's made especially for Kurt. He knows that he'll love Kurt and Kurt will love him, and that's what matters.

"What are you thinking about, boy?" Mercedes asks, noticing his sigh. Kurt turns towards her and sees her amused smile. "You haven't been watching the movie at all. What's on your mind?"

Kurt blushes, lying down and pulling the blanket over his head. He mumbles something.

"What was that?" she asks with a laugh.

"Come on, Kurt, spit it out," Rachel urges, patting his head. Kurt swats her hand away and huffs, flipping the blanket away from his face.

"Fine, I was thinking about my Soulmate," he admits, looking between the two of them self-consciously. They've both met their Soulmates and they are happy; they wouldn't understand how he feels going so long without meeting his other half. "Sometimes I feel like I'm never going to meet him."

"Oh, honey," Mercedes says, rubbing his shoulder. He sulks and stays lying down between the two of them. "You'll meet him someday, I promise. I'm sure he is just as eager to meet you as you are to meet him. And when you find him, it'll be worth the wait."

"I've been waiting _eighteen years_," he says with a heavy sigh. "Can't he just fall from the sky and commit his undying love to me already? I'm ready for my life to _begin_, Mercedes. And I want it to be with him at my side."

"You just have to be patient, Kurt," Rachel says encouragingly.

"That's easy for you to say, considering you met Finn when you were fourteen," he grumbles.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Mercedes points out, poking his shoulder. He laughs softly and shakes his head. "You're going to meet him, Kurt. It'll be worth it, trust me."

He sighs and covers his face with the blanket again. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, you silly lovesick puppy."

He groans and smacks Mercedes on the arm as she just laughs.

* * *

A few weeks later, Blaine sits in the audience at Regionals, watching the choir from McKinley High perform. He smiles and bops his head along. They're a fun group and he loves watching them. What he loves, especially, is that he gets glimpses every time he watches them perform. He isn't sure why. No one has really figured out exactly when or why glimpses occur. He just knows that this choir must be somehow associated with his Soulmate. Maybe they're a mutual competitor?

Once the group finishes, he catches sight of a very handsome boy standing at the front of the stage. He shakes his head to clear that thought. He has a _Soulmate _that he's waiting for. He can't let himself get distracted by the beautiful with perfect hair, smooth skin, and a brilliant smile.

Again, he shakes his head. _Stop it, Blaine. _

The Warblers are called backstage to get ready to perform and Blaine leads the group back. As he opens the door to the backstage area, he jumps a little as he runs into the same boy who he saw on stage.

"Oh! I'm so sorry—I wasn't watching where…" the boy trails off, staring at Blaine in awe. Blaine knows he must have a similar expression, because he can see every detail—every _color—_in the boy's face. He has clear blue eyes and soft pink lips and beautiful fare skin.

"It's you," Blaine whispers, staring wide-eyed at his Soulmate. Then his face splits into a grin and he laughs delightedly. "It's _you!" _

His Soulmate is grinning brightly, his eyes are shining, and his laugh is beautiful. "It's _you_," he replies. "What's your name?"

"Blaine," he says.

"Kurt." Blaine grins and doesn't even think before pulling Kurt into a hug.

Blaine's first thought is to start singing. _"__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…"_

Kurt grins and wraps his arms tightly around his Soulmate. _"__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…"_

"I can't believe I finally found you," Blaine says quietly.

"I can't believe it, either," Kurt says.

One of the Warblers clears their throat. "Uh, guys? This is really touching, but we kind of have to go perform."

The two boys pull away reluctantly and Blaine brushes the backs of his fingertips over Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiles shyly at his Soulmate. "I'm afraid he's right," Blaine says. "Where can I find you after we perform?"

"I'll meet you to the right of the stage, behind the curtain," Kurt says, still grinning blissfully. "Break a leg out there."

"I doubt we can compete with you," Blaine says sweetly.

_"__Guys!" _one of the Warblers says impatiently. "We need to go."

"Right," Blaine says, smiling at Kurt. "I'll see you soon, Kurt."

"I'll be waiting," Kurt says.

Kurt watches Blaine leave, still shocked after meeting his Soulmate. He doesn't think this night can get any better.

He's wrong, because just a few seconds after the last Warbler leaves through the door, Blaine pops back out. Kurt's about to ask what he's doing but he doesn't get the chance because Blaine suddenly presses their lips together. He holds Kurt's face in his hand and kisses him breathless for a few seconds before pulling away. Blaine's gaze is intense as he locks eyes with Kurt's. He doesn't let go of his face. "I just had to do that," he says.

Kurt wracks his brain for an intelligent response but all he can manage is a high-pitched, "I'm glad you did."

Blaine grins at him all the same. "I'll see you soon."

Kurt nods, letting him go and watching Blaine dash through the door once more.

Only then does he let himself do a little victory dance.

* * *

After the Warblers perform, Blaine meets Kurt backstage and they share another passionate kiss before sitting together next to the New Directions. Their hands are linked between them, a constant reminder that they've finally found each other, and they keep glancing over at each other and smiling shyly.

Later that night, after the New Directions win and most everyone has gone home, Kurt asks Blaine to spend the night at his house. Blaine accepts the offer after their parents say it's okay, and they only say that it's okay because they're _Soulmates _and it's impossible to miss the way their eyes light up every time they look at each other.

And if Kurt sneaks down to the living room to cuddle up next to Blaine on the sofa… Well, he's been waiting eighteen years and there's no way he's going to waste another minute.

_I've been looking for you forever, Blaine. _

The future never looked so bright, so… _colorful_.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little idea I got from Tumblr :) Hope you guys like it.**

**Review please :D**


End file.
